User blog:Aniju Aura/Favorite Meerkats from 2007, 2008 and 2009
I decided to cram all three years together since these years were mostly yhe meerkats recovering some a lots of numbers in the Kalahari Meerkat Project, a lot of former dominants died in these years, especially long-term dominants, Risca, Asterix, Alexander and Flower in 2007, Makonkie in 2008, Zorilla and Jo Jo Hello in 2009. We also lost many of the old strong mobs mostly due to TB or a sudden bad year, 2007-2008 may have been a drier season ro something for so many groups to be lost. However many meerkats survived escepially from the Whiskers who were so big. So here are my favorites who made it threw these difficult years after the lost of so many dominants and managed to survive and even build new groups. 2007 Aztecs ''' Aztecd fomed this year and well, I won't put Monkulus or Homestar Runner because they will be listed in their birth mobs. My favorites were the first litter of pups, Marmite, Piglet, Tofu and Abaca, little Abaca was one of my favorites. I also liked Murray yet he was born in the Whiskers, so he was one of my favorite meerkats who was born in another group but was so helpful to another. '''Balrog Well I liked all the dominants of the Balrog and was so sad that they died out because of low numbers when the Whiskers and Rascals had survived. Som of my favorites were Mussolini and her daughter Audrey who would have made a fine dominant female after her mother if only she lived. The males I like, well I liked many but the one who was still in the group in 2007 was Basta who became the dominant male of thw Gattac before the Vivian males kicked him out. Oh an I can't forget about Woody the last Balrog. I hope he is still out there and joined another group, maybe som rovers or a small wild group of evicted females much like how Beetle had joined the newly formed Whiskers. He was too young to rove so he wasn't much of a treat to any male's dominance. I think he he survived he would be a dominant somewhere. Commandos One of my most favorite groups, and not because of Meerkat Manor, as the Vivian made them Commandos famous before the real mob even appeared on TV. Just many meerkats to like such as Benzidrine and her brother Ketamine, like one of my favorite dominant siblings. I also liked AnnieAnnieAnnie and Suze Two Tone McFluzie, I love saying her name. Also Moritz, Jasper, Flash and Drew were some of my favorite male meerkats from this group beside Ketamine. As for other females I like Jemima, Tabatha, Katharina and Beatrice. I also loved Jogu's litter with Zorilla Benno, Yara, Sera and Cody. Big fave! I have more but I'll list them in their year that they shined the most. Drie Doring Mist, Thor and Loki whow ere all finally adults and making a name for themselves. To be honest Loki was my favorite because he was always lived in the shadow of his two more famous siblinsg but was just maby even more important that them. He was a big male who helped see off rovers and provided portection for the pups and group. Without him without one less big male, who knowns maybe litters would have been lost or new males would have joined the group or something. He alsowas backed up Thor and Finn MacCool and that is why I like him even if he wasn't as famous. I still loved Finn MacCool and Piripicchio, two dominant males of the Drie Doring alongside Thor. As for females I like both Mist and Makonkie and Clarabella a little rebellious female, she would have made a good dominant much like Kinkaju or Cruise. Elveera Jo Jo Hello, Beebop, Kangela and Scanwy were my favorite females alive or born in 2007. Males include Gijima my favorite, Ash, Mr.Scruff and Rocketseady who was much like their Mitch. Frisky Bootle, Rave On, Chorely, Apple, Hazel and Bunty were my favorite females. As for males Fable and Clinton Baptiste of course the two males who joined the Rascals then later Clinton Baptiste formed the Kung Fu. The last two males born that year that I absolutely loved were Bramley and Allegro. Gattaca Well most of my favorites had left in 2005 and 2006 but I have a few such as Panama, Balboa, Sober Ana and Atlas the last pups ever born in the Gattaca and I believed they were all still alive when the group died out. Maybe they survived and are alive somewhere, gives me hope. Scary Mary died of TB. I liked male Benwyn, and the last adult females Amelia and Pustola who disappeared and died repectively. The last meerkats Flint and Hogu and the last adult female Olly who were still in the group when they were Last Seen. Hoax '''mob I liked everyone in it, Carravagio, Mua Mua, Houdini and Sid Vicious, as well as the two Whisker meerkast but they were nto born in this group. '''Kung Fu, I don't know if McDreamy's litter was born yet. I think they were born in early 2008 but that whole litter were my favorites. I also liked Tumbo one of the wild males. Lazuli ''' Aretha, Padloper, Bish, Bash, Bosh, Shaka Zulus, J. Alfred Prufrock, Diana, Papillon, Um it seems I liked everyone in the Lazuli. Except Young, I didn't start likeing her till like 2010. I also liked Grunp who was in the Moomins at the time and Osprey who was in te Drie Doring till he died. Oh and JD who was in the Starsky of course. '''Moomins Hemulen of course, even if she overthrew her mother, Grumpy was sick and unable to lead so someone had to step up to guide the Moomins. Males include Toft, Maverick, Yamipo and Flutternutter big time favortie. Females include Frida, Little My and Misable. Polarius 'I liked all the meerkast even if most were wild. '''Rascals '''include Blondie, whom I was very sad when I found out she had died and Freya. Hearvy, Coalti, Shnoobkat, Feild and Fool for the males. '''Vivian '''include Rhian, Calypso, Tonker, Mr. Dynamite, Tomahawk, Spitfire, Beowolf, Odysseus, Aphrodite and Arsiel the first to die of TB. I also loved Zaphod the last Vivian male in the Whiskers and Alexander who was in the Young Ones. '''Whiskers '(There is a lot) Females: Rocket Dog, Tina Sparkle, Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn, Bananas, Wiley Kat, Cheetara, Ju Drop, Squig, Burdock, Chiriqui, Amira and the females in the Starsky Kinkaju, Mozart, Arminata Ditch and Le Da Soul. Males: Zarathustra, Flava Flav, Logan, Mitch, Jogu, Spud, Machu Pichu, Orinoco, Alonzo Mourning, Butch Cassidy, Panthro, Karmin, Suggs, Busta, Rhogan Josh, Etosha, Murray and Rufus. '''Young Ones Asterix, Tequilla, Shady(in the Starsky), Homestar Runner, Phillepe, Axel, Lotte and Scutney Gipp the last two Young Ones females.I also loved Habusu and Biltong in the Elveera. Zappa Lola, Ketsa, Milla, Dougal, Endor and Auroura. And that's it for 2007, some meerkats are missing beause I didn't start liking them till a later year or they were not born yet or hadn't had the time to do anything. 2008 And here are the meerkats I liked from 2008 Aztecs '''besides the first litter, Dali, Darwin, Mimi, Lola and Proteus. '''Baobab '''the first litter Mumbulu, Zikimo, Kiango and of course She-Ra, Honey and Scorpion King. '''Commandos Samba, Coop, Cody and Celidh and Beatrice but I belived she disappeared in this year. I still liked all three females int he Geckos. Drie Doring Buttercup, Nub, Fezzik and Captain Planet, also witgh Mist, Finn MacCool, Thor, Loki and Damian.(forgot to mention him above.) Oh and Gazebo in the Frisky I knew I was forgetting someone. Elveera Togo, Keito, Leena, Vidy and Nathelie, still oved the ones I said before but a few disappeared. Frisky Bootle, Quaver, Dolce, Crochet, Allegro, Bramley, Black Jack, Spiderpig, Zoltan, Pheonix, Athena and Savannah. Hoppla, I liked them all. JaXX Kori, Millie, Spike and Dikkop Kung Fu, now I am sure McDreamy, Eliot, Beuar, Woolf, Pai Mei, Tiger's Paw, Eagle's Claw and Dragon's Fist were born. Lazuli, loved the males in the Hoppla, Caroline, Prieska, Lutzputz and Calvinia as well as Rum, Eigg, Hen and Muck who were barely born. Moomins, Hemulan, Frida, Whitson, Breezelle, McGirky, Lydia Teapot Bubble Toes and Elian. Rascals '''Blondie, Tooey and Grus '''Sequoia '''Baby Bear, Mungallchops, Nik Nak, Laurance and RU Toyota Morgs, Spot it, Kriple Jan, Paymister and Superman oh and Langam and Bracken. '''Van Helsing, Hoki-Tu, Chole, Juani and Tortilla Whiskers Hawkeye, Petra, Flo Finn, Bananas, Wiley Kat Cheetara, Ju Drop, Squig, Burdock, Amira, Beaker and Oriole. Logan, Machu Pichu, Orinoco, Alonzo Mourning, Karim, Murray, Nugget, Juno, Marico and Sabota. Young Ones Axel and Biltong Zappa '''Milla, Katesa and Endor Lost a lot of good meerkats but gained a few in the newer mobs. 2009 And now 2009 meerkats '''Azetcs, Marmite, Piglet Mimi, Lola, Proteus, Cameron, Toblerone, Snowflake and Gerald Durrell Baobab '''Mumulus, Kiango, Zikimo, Kaya Mawa, Scorpion King, She-Ra, Honey, Fatty McFatty, Porcelian, Coco, Toni, Snap, Pop, Shenanigan, Akiko, Spatula, Buck, Spitz, Mum and Sol-Leks. '''Commandos '''Celidh Coop, Plux, Cho, Kili and Everest '''Drie Doring Mist, Finn MacCool, Falco, Nub, Buttercup, Captain Planet, Fezzik, Sereina, Medleina, Salina, Utopia, Uranus, Boetie and Sebeto Drie Frisky Bootle, Quaver, Crochet, Bramley, Athena, Zoltan, Pheonix, Spiderpig, Black Jack, Merlot, Muscat, Dinkster, Sauvignon, Shiraz and and Fedotenko. Elveera '''Chibuku Scud, Vidy, James Bond, Neathalie, Togo, Keito and Leena (Ash, Gijima and MrScruff were roving) '''JaXX '''Kori, Millie, Dikkop, Wolfie, Rococo, Kariros, Gene, Arcee and '''Kung Fu, McDreamy, Eliot, Beuar, Woolf, Pai Mei, Tiger's Paw, Eagle's Claw and Dragon's Fist, Pilko, Littl'um, Oiley Doyley, Maroon, Beej, Martini, Whales, Slyder and Specktor Lazuli '''Calvinia, Rum, Eigg, Hen, Muck, Shallot, Franz, Rufio and Chuck Norris '''Moomins, Hemulan, Whitson, Breezelle, McGirky, Lydia Teapot Bubble Toes and Elian. Rascals '''Islay, Grus, Sancere, Rioja, Grigio, Tigi, Ara, Izar, Crux, Vela and Lyra '''Nequoia '''VNEF001, VNEM002, Kaluha, Kikka VNEM013 and Pantxo '''Sequoia '''Baby Bear, Mungallchops, Nik Nak, Laurance, RU, Candy Flip, Tina, Yadou, Hab, Leaf and Lord Stanely '''Toyota '''Kriple Jan, Paymister and Superman, Ed Harcourt, Ms Ball and Rufola '''Van Helsing, Hoki-Tu, Chole, Juani, Tortilla, Emma, Pepper, Cecil, Dominique and of course my all time fave of Flo's children Adhuil! Whiskers Hawkeye, Flo Finn, Ju Drop, Squig, Burdock, Amira, Oriole and McGee Machu Pichu, Alonzo Mourning, Pantro, Karim, Nugget, Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka Young Ones there was only Axel '''Zappa '''Milla and Katesa There all my favorites from 2007 to 2009. I'll make 2010 once people are done listed their favorites for these years. Category:Blog posts